


Written in the stars

by That_0ne_random_soul



Series: Written in the stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also possible cheating, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Country AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Habits, I Don't Even Know, I know this is so wrong to Canon, I'm not sorry, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, My First Voltron: Legendary Defender Fanfic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Voltron au, no, trans keith, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_0ne_random_soul/pseuds/That_0ne_random_soul
Summary: Hhhhh idk how to even describe this mess.





	1. Preface??

Okay, hey, so I actually don't know the Voltron legendary defender fandom. I just had this story in my files since I was like 14??? But yeah, I wanted to rewrite it and asked about fandoms and this one was the largest suggestion. The characters seem to fit well ( from what I can tell by what I've been told) so here it is, I'm just going to call it an au and pretend I know these characters. Also I will be changing names from my original story since the show has characters.... Yeah, anyway, I'm sure nothing will be correct to the fandom. But here we go!

Also many things I will speak of are real events that have happened in my life so if you're like "WTF?! WHY???" It's because this is basically my childhood thrown into a work of fiction.

Many characters are based off actual people I know so they're going to to have their own special personalities and so on.

• CHARACTERS•

Keith Kogane: ( He'll stay Asian) will stand as my original Caucasian character Theodore Williams.

Lance McClain : ( I don't like his white name :/ ) will take place of Liam Gonzales ( original love interest, he too is Latino) Also Lance's family is supposed to be large so it worked.

Lance's family is large ans has some issues.

Keith's family is just a mess.

I'll cram in the other Voltron characters somehow!!!

I think that's all I need to address...... Yeah, anyyyyywayyyyyyy enjoy the garbage.  
~Kota

And any of y'all you can tell me things that are Canon/fandom( doesn't mean I'll change things)

EXCEPT YOU CRISSY! You insane vld mess, I can't even remember what you were saying..... You talk too fast my phone just sjslhdjslslsn yeah.... Love you tho.


	2. Shy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at naming things, also this is gonna be a very short chapter.

" Shy?" Shiro scoffs out a laugh as his dad tries to describe the newest member of the Shirogane family. " He's not shy just socially awkward." He drops another hay bale in Lance's arms, letting the man carry it over to form a circle around a fire pit. Every fall Lance's brother throws a harvest party for family and friends. There's food, dancing, music and games. It's always great fun, getting wild for a few nights, no stress.

" So where is Keith?" The man pushes back brown, sweaty hair before wiping his face on his sleeve, frowning at the grime staining blue jean.

" I think Mom took him shopping. She was supposed to head to your place and help make pies or something." Shiro tossed a handful of hay in Lance's direction when the younger decided to become lazy and sit on a bale." She wanted him to get to know your siblings."

" Judah and Lois?" Lance snorted and brushed off the loose hay. " Boy, he's gonna have fun with those two." Stretching he looks up at the sky, looking to the sun, he's waiting till it just touches the tip of the mountains so he can head home.

" Alright, enough chatting, more working." Mr. Shirogane chuckled . " We don't have long before the party and we have so much to do, especially with Dan in the feilds . "

Lance nodded and stood up, walking back to the edge of the trailer, motioning for another bale." Gimme that big one." Two days. Two days left of work then a weekend of partying.


	3. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to this, hopefully with post more often... Not that anyone cares.

All Keith wanted was to go back to California, back to his busy city, to his large, noisy neighborhood, to his poster walled bedroom. He wanted to wake up and realize it was all just a dream, rush to get ready and head to school. 

But this was reality and reality was a forty minutes drive from the town of Montaña Vista, a town of an estimated forty-five thousand people. His dad had said it was getting too large but if you asked Keith it was small, really small. They only had one mall, one Walmart, one hot topic. It was so tiny. 

But back to that later, he had to figure out how to survive the evening. They were headed back to Rattlesnake Sunset Ranch. Why such an odd name? He had no idea and didn't care. He didn't care anything for the stupid country life he'd been thrown into. He'd spent the last three days moping in the bare walled bedroom he'd been given. He had reason to be upset. Try moving to an entirely knew state, meeting a man who was supposed to be your biological father, finding out you have a half-brother, leaving your school and friends, having your boyfriend say he doesn't think he could handle a long distance relationship. 

Wimp, it's only an eighteen hour drive. 

He did have a a few things to be grateful for though . Unlike his grandparents who he had been living with, the Shirogane family only used male pronouns and his chosen name of Keith. And his biological father promised to help him through his transitioning process in anyway he could.

" Im sure you'll love the McClains." 

A voice, despite how soft it is, manages to wreck his train of thought. He looks over at his stepmom, her blonde hair swept back into a neatly made bun, and she looks so young for only being forty-nine. Shes incredibly sweet too, she treats him and Shiro as if they were her. Own sons and not from different women. Still he can't bring himself to call her 'Mom' .

"Yeah." Is his only response, eyes turning back to the window as they pull onto a dirt road, they soon turn into their driveway and she instructs him to wait. So he pulls out his phone and opens up Marcus's contact, thumbs dancing over the keyboard. He so badly wants to call him, beg his boyfriend to take him back, is contemplating his little speech when his stepmom climbs back in the car and he decides to switch over contacts to a school friend. Best to catch up with them instead.

It's fine. He doesn't need Marcus to be Happy. 

' I'm good, How are you?' 

The question sits on his screen and he sighs, unsure how to answer it. 

' Im alright. "

Yeah, hes fine, he's okay.


	4. The McClains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You suck at this!" Lois sighed and shook her head, glaring at her brother who had messed up a dive for the volleyball, instead kissing the lawn.
> 
> " Well you could have set it to Keith!" Judah reminded as he stood, wiping at the knees of his pants that had been dirt and grass stained. " Would have taken a miracle to save that one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My characters are based after people I've grown up and spent lots of time with. Whether it be 19 years or are only two. So yes, they aren't all going to be the same, they have their own unique personalities and such. Also Lois isn't evil. Just saying.

Keith is not okay.

After picking up some things from home they headed over to the McClain's, who were only a five minute drive away, and it was there that Keith realized he did not want to be in the country at all

He'd been pushed out into the back yard where he met Lois and Judah. Judah had a very... Bubbly personality, loud, dramatic and Keith might have found him really annoying if it wasn't for his sister, Lois. Lois was negative and sure, lots of people are negative but not like Lois. She also didn't care about anyone else or how they felt, that was clear by the way she talked, telling her brother to just go die in a ditch, dig his own grave, how he was absolutely worthless. Yep, he found that way more annoying. 

" You suck at this!" Lois sighed and shook her head, glaring at her brother who had messed up a dive for the volleyball, instead kissing the lawn.

" Well you could have set it to Keith!" Judah reminded as he stood, wiping at the knees of his pants that had been dirt and grass stained. " Would have taken a miracle to save that one."

Keith couldn't help but be amazed by how cool toned Judah stayed despite his sister's constant of speaking against his character. He honestly would have snapped by now if she was his kin.

" He's even worse." The redhaired girl placed her hands on her hips, sending the Korean a look that told him she was displeased by his mere existence. But he didn't care if she had already decided she didn't like him, he didn't want to be here anyway. 

So he shrugged and said the only thing he could think of, the apology was nothing genuine though. " Sorry."

A scoff "Whatever, city kid."

" Lois." Judah sent her a look, telling her to let up the attitude. 

"What? I bet hes no better than Kentucky or Pheonix kids." She scoffed again with an eye roll before looking into dark eyes and leaving the boy's mouth to sour.

" You don't even know him!" Judah motioned to Keith before sighing and bumping the volleyball to his sister, smirking when she missed and cursed under her breath. " Plus, I think he's cool." The curly haired boy flashed him a flirty grin before wiggling a brow. " He has a nice butt. " 

It was Keith's turn to roll his eyes, Judah had made it clear he was an ass man, giving Keith's rear end a pat not even an hour after they'd just met.

" Well I think he's-" Lois started before she was interrupted.

" Okay, thats enough. " 

Keith jumped as a voice sounded from above them and a boy dropped from the branches of the tree that they'd been standing beside. He wonders how he didn't notice the boy then realized how thick the branches and leaves are by just peering up at them.

" Lois, chill, he's not some enemy. Kid probably already feels awful enough and you're not helping. Plus, Pa always said speaking ill of a person is just another way to kill them." An arm is thrown around his shoulder before a hand is offered " Luis. Keith was it?"

Keith pushed back his bangs and nodded, before shaking the hand, calloused and scraped raw fron the tree. " Yeah, I'm Keith ". 

" Well Keith, I've been watching you and I have some ball bumping techniques to share with you. I am after all the the one who taught these suckers how to play. " Hazel eyes stared into his own and the smile the other wore was not unlike Shiro's. Brotherly and kind. " If you would like anyway?"

" Yeah, that might, like, y'know- help- yeah, please." 

•  
•

" And the goats are over there, our old horse, Bullet, there, and more goats there and there and over there." 

They had finished bumping that stupid ball around almost a half hour ago, Keith managing to hit it quite a few times and get hit back almost tenfold by said ball. He can already see purple dusting his forearm. But Luis did help a lot, and with practice Keith will get the hang of it. According to the boy anyway.

" We have a sheep over by the tool barn too." Judah speaks resoundingly as he has been since Lois took the ball over to their cousin's, leaving Keith with her brothers. It's fine though, he can get to know Judah snd Luis better while they show him around their place. Which stinks like a farm... Probably because it is a farm.

A hand grabs his and he's pulled over gravel and past a large metal barn, the bronze hand letting go so the boy it belongs to can climb up the fence and perch on top, bringing a hand to his mouth and letting out a long shrill whistle. " PATRIOT! CAMANCHE! RASPBERRY!" Judah hollers out before letting out a second whistle. 

Luis is now beside his brother and looking out, eyes squinted a bit while Keith simply watches from below." They're way out there, see the rustle in the bushes on the far end?" 

" Ya sure that's them and not deer." Judah looks doubtful

" well, we could find out couldn't we?" Luis shrugs and turns around,. Dropping down on the inside of the fence. " Ya coming Keith?" 

The raven sighed, seemed like it was this or sulk back in the house. " Just don't let me get trampled." He mutters, grabbing a rail and climbing up and over, dropping down right on a plant of sticky grass- ugh, why hadn't he seen that? This is just not his day... His week.. year.. life.


End file.
